thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Price
"It's time to destroy those Leanboyos once and for all" '' ― Freddy Price Introduction '''Freddy Price' is the Chief of SecuroServ, a private security organization committed to cleaning up the streets of Los Santos. Police view him as a mentally unhinged vigilante conspiracy theorist or "Super Terrorist" with violent tendencies. Biography Character Background Price has a dark and murky past, and apparently, has several ex-wives and dozens of children strewn about the country. His exact origins are unknown, but it is rumored that he hails from Boston, Massachusetts, which would explain his distinguishing accent. Despite his tough exterior, Freddy Price is an extremely self-loathing individual with suicidal tendencies and a fragile ego. Though he is prone to violent outbursts, Price is also surprisingly loving and protective of his employee and adopted son Jeffrey Connors. Their relationship, however, is currently estranged after Freddy had Jeff arrested for assault in order to "teach him a lesson". Jeffrey deeply resented Price for this betrayal and immediately quit SecuroServ and moved out of the city. Freddy is also extremely loyal to his various friends, Frank Murdock, Jack Deakins and Harry Brown, despite having tumultuous relationships with all of the above. Freddy has a deep hatred for the Los Santos gang the Leanbois and harbors a very public obsession for Leanbois affiliate Fanny Pudding. Freddy Price was dating Fanny before she betrayed and stabbed him in the gut on the orders of Avonn Barksdale. Unfortunately for her, Freddy survived and exacted his revenge. SecuroServ kidnapped Fanny, ordered her to stand knee-deep in the ocean water and then instructed Harry Brown to run Fanny down with his car. She survived. In spite of his many flaws, Freddy Price is an ambitious individual who has always aspired to be a police officer and has failed to enter the police academy despite several attempts. Because of this, Freddy carries a resentment for Police and often views them as incompetent and corrupt. Price routinely fantasizes about being the Los Santos Chief of Police and believes that SecuroServ is going to eventually usurp the LSPD as the protectors of the city. After an on-again off-again relationship with Fanny Pudding, Freddy eventually managed to convince her to marry him. Freddy got arrested at his bachelor party at the Vanilla Unicorn after his adopted son Jeffrey Connors was arrested, and he assaulted police officer TJ Mack knocking him out with a punch to the jaw. On February 26, 2018, Freddy assaulted 2 police officers with an automatic weapon inflicting multiple gunshot wounds and was subsequently gunned down himself. Freddy narrowly survived his injuries, and served over 300 months in prison while recovering from his injuries. On a stormy night, Freddy returned to reclaim his place as head of Securo Serv. Notable Quotes "Protect and Soive!" "Get it right or pay the Price bucko" "What did you say?" "Fuck Jeff! Fuck him!" "Business is boomin!'" "I'm in my prime" "Shut up name!" "Doo it!... Doo it!" "Fantastic." "Poifect" "I'm gonna fuck you 'till you love me Jack!" "They're all gonna boin!" "Any Last woids?" Gallery Securoserv.PNG Freddy-0.PNG Freddy.PNG | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Civilian